memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Foods and beverages
Food is any varieties of materials and substances that can be ingested as sustenance by lifeforms. Professor Adara, a 24th century member of Starfleet Academy's faculty, told her students that to understand a culture, you must taste its food. ( ) The following is a list of foods and beverages organized by races and cultures. Aldebaran * Aldebaran Depth Charge * shellmouth * whiskey Altair * Altair water * Altairian devil Antarean * brandy * glow water * phentora Andorian *akharrad *alardi partinna *ale *Andorian sunset *citrus drink *dreaak *duuploni *faridd *fridd *glow-ale *gredlahr *gristhera *hari *honar *imparay redbat *kaizis sprouts *katheka *necreena *pizza *punch *sandbush seed *shaysha *skopar *sohla t'pocowan *sour grain pilaf *spice cake *spice bread *srjula *tuber root *taqq *vithi *yutann Argelian *ale *mocha sorbet *nine-layer cocktail Bajoran * honey * jumja stick * moba fruit * redfruit * root tea * torlan wine Betazoid * allira punch * blue-leaf salad * espra cheese * hilrep * jakarine * oscoid * oskoid frond * sadi Boaca VI *brandy Bolian * tomato soup Cardassian * ale * Cardassian wine * fish juice * kanar * K'hava wine * yamok sauce * zabo Centaurus * Beaujolais wine Denevan * plum pudding * whiskey Ferengi *''lemto'' Gamzian * wine Human * See: Earth foods and beverages Klingon * bahgol * bloodwine * boiling worm wine * bregit lung * chech'tluth * durani lizard skins * firewine * gagh * gladst * grapok sauce * heart of targ * khizr * krada legs * minn'hor cheese * mot'loch * persaba fruit * pipius claw * Qagh * racht * raktajino * rokeg blood pie * sour tea * warnog * whitefang steak * zilm'kach fruit Ktarian * Egg Neelix's mess hall Talaxian and other Delta Quadrant specialties * angla'bosque * Atekian apple pie * Gorandian pot pie * horva greens * kanda root * Karavian spun casserole * karlak * nalxak soup * sefa noodles * Talaxian cabbage * verethi * Leola root ** Leola root stew Obsidian * callik fruit Orion *demma *mandisa *Orion ale *Orion beer *Orion rum *Orion spices *Orion tea *Orion wine *Orion wing-slug *Orion whiskey *xiqai Patrian * geeza * Scott's whiskey Rigelian * bloodwine * Rigelian comfort * cargil mussel * Trigelian tea Rimillian * budz bitz Romulan * ale * hlai * glakh * greel * kavit wine * kali-fal * viinerine Saurian * brandy Tarn * Hammasi Tellarite * fizz * linguini * volcanic spew Tenaran * jhafre Trill * chfera soup * lida * syto bean Vulcan *''adronn feltara'' *''anwoa'' sprout *''b'lltarr'' *''bertakk'' soup *''c'torr'' *''farr-kahli'' *''filrak'' *''forati'' sauce *''gespar'' *iced fruit *''ihntya' *kahri-torrafeiaca'' *kalafruit *''kasa'' juice *''kleetanta'' *''kreyla'' *''lirs'' *''L-Lersa'' *''mia-zed'' *''m'lu'' *''n'gaan'' *''plomeek'' *''plomeek'' broth *''plomeek'' soup *''relen'' tea *''saffir'' *''soltar'' *''t'coraca'' *''t'miirq'' soup *''t'mirak'' rice *''tolik'' fruit *''tono'pak'' soup *''ulan'' soup *''vranto'' salad *wafer fruit Other * Argramine soup * beta-resnis soup * bloodworm stew * b'stella * Canopian brandy * carallun * cavistat soup * Cerian cherry * Cetian cooler * clamda * Daronan spring water * Denebian liqueur * Denethan bloodbladder * Denorian groundnut * Dinartian Poison * dro-fowl * duck lu-te-se * Dzelian coffee * Elasian cloud apple * Elysian ale * eldarine * engine room hooch * engine room stew * feh'jennek * Ferrin's Dark * Fimaldian mushroom * Gamzian wine * Gellian vitz *gelatin * Ghiachan brandy * Hammasi * hongua * I'danian spice pudding * Jibetian ale * Kaferian apple * kebo * Lathian spirit * liquid dilithium * Maparian ale * Murvonian coconut punch * Owon eggs * pazafer * phentora * pojjima * Q'babi juice * Rellian beef * Risan white wine * samsit * Solithian asparagus * sundowner * Salurian rum * Timshel coffee * tranya * tulaberry wine *''trwoqa'' * vixpril *vris * zabo Links * * Category:Foods Category:Beverages Category:Culture